thirdexaltfandomcom-20200213-history
Hesiesh
Reciter of Loud Hymns and Efficacious Prayers Though none ever saw Hesiesh use his mighty control of burning Essence, few who gazed upon his brilliant face could doubt the power contained within his frame. Like the paper of a lantern cover that is too close to the burning wick, the body of Hesiesh seemed as though it might ignite at any moment from the power within him. Calm and reserved was Hesiesh, who understood that the proper fl ow of Essence should be continued in all things. Therefore, he never wasted his own personal power and was careful to render up the proper prayers to the Celestial Bureaucracy, that mortal Essence might be transubstantiated into divine power, all according to the intention of Creation. The Anathema sought to lure Hesiesh into a battle frenzy, into exhausting his volatile Essence, but Hesiesh refused to take their clumsy bait. He battled according to the strength of his own limbs and the sharpness of his mind. When the battle was done and the Anathema lay as corpses waiting for the fall of night to rise up, confi dent that their foes had exhausted all of their Essence, only then did Hesiesh unleash his power, burning their bodies to pure, white ash. Hesiesh’s mon is the Three Candles Lighting Darkness, symbolic of the sudden fl are of power and enlightenment that comes from the timely application of proper resources and behavior. THE ILLIBERAL CHURL The Antithesis of Hesiesh is the Illiberal Churl, who observes tradition because it is expected of him. The Illiberal Churl does not see the Essence at the heart of hallowed ways. He retains himself out of deep selfi shness, rather than restraint. EMULATING HESIESH Mortals seek in Hesiesh the inspiration for tradition and an understanding of the past, though not a slavish devotion to old ways. They seek only genuine contemplation of these methods, adhering to them because they save time and energy. Tradition becomes tradition because it works. Followers of Hesiesh uphold tradition and precedent and are the ones most involved in the Immaculate Order’s catechism. Dragon-Blooded who truly follow Hesiesh understand that in tradition lies success. Innovation for innovation’s sake is simply vain. Honoring those who came before and maintaining tradition is key to such devotees. Hesiesh’s teachings are considered vital for Fire-aspected Dragon-Blooded, for their fiery Essence inclines them toward swift action and personal vainglory. In the hallowed, reverent traditions and solemn contemplation of Hesiesh are Fire Aspects enlightened. PARAGON OF HESIESH The Paragon of Hesiesh is expected to act as the voice of reason and calm deliberation among the Paragons and the Immaculate Order as a whole. It is he who must pay attention to any sign of shift away from orthodoxy without good reason. This role has earned the Paragon of Hesiesh the title of “The Suitor of Sutras,” for he is said to “court” respected traditions and teachings the way an ardent lover courts his beloved. The Paragon of Hesiesh is expected to counsel restraint in the Immaculate Order, and the Paragons of Hesiesh and Daana’d often find themselves at odds with one another. Arguments between the two are referred to as “The Ten Thousand Gouts of Steam.” The current Paragon of Hesiesh is a Fire Aspect formerly of House Cathak named the Red Coal Bodhisattva. His words of calm are said to emanate from the center of his serene, enlightened spirit like the heat from a hot coal, bringing the warmth of peace and deliberation to those who need it. The Red Coal Bodhisattva and the Bride of Justice are very close friends. Rather than this lessening their official conflicts, however, it escalates them, for neither seems beholden to restrain themselves, knowing that whatever the outcome, their friendship is unlikely to be negatively impacted.